The sand can't protect you forever
by The last Koneko-chan
Summary: Rating might turn M later? Six chunin set out on a mission. five from the leaf village, one from the Sand. Pairings- Sakura/Gaara, Kiba/Hinata later? waaay later and maybe some Shikamaru/Ino way later on
1. The Assignment

**Niah**: HI PEOPLE! Yeah this is basically a random fanfic I wrote, I've had it in my tiny brain for awhile but I never got around to typing it…I haven't seen the ENTIRE friggin show, but I've got the point of it. Something in my fic might have already happened (I doubt it) this fanfic is a mix between shippuden and normal Naruto. Cause quite frankly I like everybody in their shippuden forms but with their normal personalities. I'll probably use the phrase: "Known as" a lot.

**Edward:** Pinhead, your never going to get anywhere in this story and you know it!

**Niah:** I can do anything I set my mind to Mr. FullMetal shorty. And how did you even

Get here? Wrong anime, man. Errugh I hated writing this story.

**Edward: **MWAAUUGGHH! Who the hell you callin shorty! You half sized maggot!

**Niah: **On with the story! Wait Ed…hold on a second! AUUGH! NOOO!

* * *

**Sand can't protect you forever**

Chapter one

"The Assignment"

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing going through Lady Tsunade's head as she shuffled through the mountain of papers piled on her desk. We need new this, we need different that. Please sign this, please sign that. That was what most of the papers read. The village was deteriorating; the birth rate was going down. Dear god they needed more ninja's! Blah Blah **BLAH!**

Letting out a low growl she shoved her face into her hand and let out a sigh. She could feel her headache get a bit weaker as she closed her eyes and used her other hand to stroke her long blonde bangs.

The old woman let her mind drift to random stuff, stuff that had nothing to do with anything at all. It usually helped with headaches. Clouds, puppies, kunai knives, Cabbage, monkeys, Naruto, Jiraiya, condensation…anything that might help her ease the throbbing pain in her brain.

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" A young girl's voice shattered her protective bubble and sent her head wheeling in pain once more. She looked up reluctantly to see a young girl with short wavy cherry blossom pink hair staring back at her. She wore a bright red dress that flared out at the ends and a small pearl bracelet that shone so brightly that the fifth hokage almost had to close her eyes again to keep from passing out.

"With all utmost respect Lady Tsunade, we've been standing here for a good five minutes. Why did you call us here?" The girl demanded. Despite her respectful words, the girl seemed genuinely annoyed. It was then that the old woman realized that the girl wasn't the only one there. Three other ninja stood in a horizontal line beside her. _They were so quiet; I almost forgot I called them here. Damn silent chunin brats._ Lady Tsunade cursed silently.

"Ah, yes…sorry Sakura, I'm just getting a bit of my work done before I assign you your new mission." She crooned sweetly. Headaches had always put the fifth hokage in a bad mood, but despite that she really did love the bunch of ninja standing before her. She didn't want to say anything she'd regret in the long run.

"New mission?" The blonde haired boy known as Naruto Uzumaki spoke up enthusiastically. Tsunade cracked a smile for the first time that day "yes Naruto a new mission, and the hardest one you've all yet to face" she sighed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto made a small punching sign with his fist before spinning around two times and mock punching the boy next to him. "Hey watch it!" The brown haired boy known as Kiba growled. His growl was quickly imitated by his small white dog,

Tsunade let out a small chuckle. Where did that boy get all of his energy?

"All right," she announced, "As you all probably know, the recent disappearances from the village hidden in the mist has taken its toll on the hidden leaf village, the mist village has-"

"What? I didn't hear anything about any disappearances!" Naruto boldly interjected.

A long pause ensued. _Naruto, you baka _Sakura though nervously.

"No, how foolish of me," Tsunade chuckled, "They wouldn't trust such information with a bunch of chunin like yourselves."

Naruto let out a small growl but otherwise stayed quiet. "Anyways," Tsunade continued, leaning back in her chair, "The mist village suspects it was us who have been kidnapping mist village soldiers for our own demented purposes and-"

"But why would we want mist soldiers when we have our own?" this time it was Sakura who interrupted the old lady. Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh. "If people would stop interrupting me, I could explain" she growled. All four of the ninja's bowed their heads respectfully.

_That shut them up._ Tsunade thought smugly.

"Anywhooo," Tsunade continued, "cutting straight to the chase. Basically the mist village thinks we've been taking their soldiers, so they've decided to break off the peace treaty we've worked so hard to build with them" The old lady let out a sad sigh.

"So our mission is to…?" Kiba questioned halfheartedly. "Well we obviously want to find the cause of these disappearances, and then maybe the mist village will think twice about turning against us." Tsunade heaved herself up from her large chair, and slowly began stacking papers.

"Why are you sending a bunch of chunin such as ourselves?" a boy's voice grunted out of Tsunade's peripheral vision, "This has to be at least an A ranked mission, if not higher."

"Well you've been awfully quiet over there Sasuke, observant as ever I see." Tsunade chuckled, "as for your question, I'm glad you asked it."

Tsunade set down her abused and inked papers and walked around her chair to stare out the large window. "I'm sending you because all of my elite ninja's are all out fighting."

The ninja's blinked. "Fighting?" Sakura muttered in question, "fighting what?"

Tsunade turned to look at them, a serious glint in her eyes. "In the war," she growled, "surely you've heard? The mist village has already made their move outside of the borders."

Tsunade closed her eyes; suddenly her headache didn't seem so important. "The only fighting Ninja's left here are the Chunin, the Genin, and The academy teachers."

Tsunade sighed, welcoming the deathly silence that swamped the room.

After about four minutes she opened her eyes and turned to face the four chunin ninja's.

"Alright saddle up, you have a tough mission ahead of you. You must prepare, you leave tomorrow!" she clapped her hands happily before making a shooing motion with her hand and settling back in her chair.

As the four children (they're not really kids but Oh well.) turned to leave Tsunade snapped her fingers. "Ah, wait, one more thing." She motioned for them to stop.

Naruto bounced enthusiastically over to the Hokage's desk, followed by Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura stayed hesitantly by the door. "Gaara of the sand desert will be joining you shortly." Tsunade grinned triumphantly. Even though Gaara was just a chunin like the others, she knew he had talent beyond even her years. She didn't want to send the others off without some "backup".

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Gaara's coming? Great! Awesome!" he shouted, "it's just like old times eh?"

Kiba glared at him "how is it like old times you dolt?" he growled before spinning around and dragging Naruto to the door with him.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted before the door slammed shut behind her.

Tsunade sighed. Oh how she hoped they would be okay.

* * *

**Niah:** Good, bad? Review? I don't expect reviews since this is the first chp…but.

**Edward:** your expecting them and you know it.

**Niah:** -ignores the blonde- Hey Raggi is it good? Have I surpassed your level or am I far from it? It kinda sucks toward the end of this chapter doesn't it? Sorry I was rushed, even though it's summer I get homework from my mom. I'm only thirteen, Believe it!


	2. Team Leader

**Niah:** Yeah hi…New chapter. Please don't expect anything from this story. I write mainly because I'm bored. I scrapped this chapter. Basically it SUCKS. And I'm not even kidding here! My more INTERESTING writing shall come DURING the mission, everything before is total _**CRAP**_. Detail ran away from this chapter.

**Gaara:** ……Blood.

**Niah:** huh? Yeah… okay. Shoo Gaara, you're freaking me out! Wah, my creativity ran away to a better home.

**Edward: **_-reading a Naruto manga- _Pah. What the hell is chakra?

**Niah:** …Go back to your anime shoo! Sheesh, come back next chapter when I'm in a better mood!

**Sasuke:** Yo.

**Niah:** -Snaps-

* * *

**The Sand Can't Protect You Forever**

**Chapter Two**

"**Team leader"**

* * *

"OOOOH! Sakura you're so lucky!" Ino screamed, pointing frantically at Sakura, "Why is it that fate keeps pairing you with Sasuke!?" She growled. Sakura shrugged carelessly "true love conquers all?" she nervously giggled her usual Sakura/Sasuke catchphrase.

The bickering pair of kunoichi strolled side by side past the ramen stand on Central Street, heading towards the exit of Konoha village, their footsteps leaving small dust clouds in the summer heat. "Well whatever it is, it's not fair." Ino growled, "I mean, you get paired with uber hottie, and who do I get stuck with EVERY SINGLE TIME? "

Sakura let out a small snort "Oh I dunno, the smartest guy in Konoha and a guy that can put up a super defense just by stuffing chips in his mouth?" she shot Ino a Know-It-all glance.

Ino glared at a random civilian walking past "well when you put it that way…"

They continued on for awhile in complete silence. Sakura let it consume her; it was nice not to have somebody jabbing away at her ears sometimes. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, letting the darkness envelope her. Her peace was short lived however, as a few seconds later she heard Ino's grating voice.

"Nya! It's so damn hot! I wish there were a place to swim here, I'm sweating like a pig!" Ino whined. Her eyes suddenly widened as, realizing her mistake to late, she covered her mouth.

Sakura let out a cruel laugh "Hah! So you just admitted you're a pig, Ino-pig!" she thoughtfully cupped her chin, "and pigs don't sweat." She added as an afterthought.

Ino growled as she took shelter in the shadow of the nearby drink store's wall. "Yeah right, I was just testing your…err…abilities."

Sakura cocked her head to the side in question, "abilities for what?" she asked, genuinely confused. "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." Ino turned to her and gave her a bright smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she joined Ino by the wall. "Huh, you're right about one thing though, it really is hot out here. Who would've guessed Konoha would hit its heat streak today?" she leaned back casually against the wall.

Ino shrugged "we could buy some drinks here you know." She said, gesturing to the store they were leaning on. "We COULD, besides the fact that I left my wallet at home." Sakura groaned, she KNEW she had forgotten something.

Ino giggled, "Ah don't worry about it, I'll get you something!" she shoved her fist in the air triumphantly. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura let out a sigh, "Okay then Ino, you win!" she grinned at her blonde friend.

The purple clad ninja pulled out a small, flower embroidered, purple bag, before professionally closing her eyes and snapping the purse open. Slowly, she peered inside. "Aw crap, only two bucks!" she clicked her tongue in defeat "I can probably only afford two water bottles. That okay?" Sakura nodded happily "that's perfect, all I need really!"

Ino drug her self to the store entrance "okay, be right back. STAY HERE!" Ino pointed a finger behind her to Sakura.

Sakura blinked "okay?" she muttered. Suddenly her eyes lit up "Oh! Do you think you have enough money for three water bottles, I want to give one to Sasuke!" she yelled to her friend.

Ino slowly counted her money again "yeah I think so, you can give it to him on your mission." She stuffed the money back in her pocket before entering the air conditioned store.

Sakura stared after her, "the mission" she breathed hesitantly.

She heard the doors open back up, as Ino's head popped back out.

"And don't forget that creepy Gaara guy is coming to." Ino playfully wagged a finger at her, "and you KNOW what kind of trouble he drags with him." She smirked before running back into the cool store.

The pink haired ninja smoothed down her red dress and repositioned her backpack before letting out a tired sigh. "Yeah, I know." She breathed to herself.

Ino's so called "playful" jab had brought back the terrifying truth, the one that scared her every time she thought about it, Gaara of the sand was, in fact, coming.

The truth brought chills down her spine, and her thoughts meandered to the last encounter she had had with the sand demon.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura!"_

_She could hear him; she could swear she heard his voice. Through the dark tunnel of suffocation she heard him. Naruto. Naruto was trying to save her._

"_N-Naruto…"_

_She wheezed, before letting out a pained shriek. She could feel the sand crushing her into the tree. She could feel the life being slowly drained from her body. She knew she was going to pass out, her vision started to gray, And she could see all of the images in front of her starting to funnel towards her._

_The pink haired ninja attempted to take a few strained breaths, but her air was cut off even more as the sand squeezed tighter than before._

"_Friendship…"_

_Gaara's sandpaper like voice cut through her pain and misery like a knife. The demon that was slowly coming out gave a short hoarse laugh with him. "So foolish…so fragile…" he gave a large drool filled grin "so…easily broken!"_

_The sand gave another bone crunching jerk. Sakura tried to scream, but the air didn't come to her. All that came out was a small heartfelt, pain filled moan._

"_You, __**BASTARD**__!" Naruto screamed, "Shadow clone juutsu!"_

_Naruto's clones raced toward the demon, jumping at him from all directions. _

_Gaara laughed once more before swinging the demon's fist._

_Small puffs of smoke were all Sakura could see, as the shadow clones disappeared from her view._

"_S-Sasuke…Naruto…" The girl moaned, before passing out, letting her body go limp against the sand._

_**End flashback**_

"Sakura?" Ino asked sweetly, softly tugging on Sakura's sleeve. Reality came rushing back to the pink haired ninja, as she looked to her friend in question. "Hmm? Oh sorry Ino, I guess I was just thinking." She smiled gently.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Yeah with a forehead as wide as that you'd think that you'd use your brain more often." The blonde smirked ruthlessly.

Sakura shot her yet another glare "Leave my forehead out of this." She growled.

Ino giggled and handed her two ice cold water bottles, "here, on the house."

Taking her backpack off, Sakura took the two bottles from Ino, "thank you." She smiled softly before shoving the beverages in the brown leather pack.

"So…you worried?" Ino asked, a smug grin plastered on her face as she leaned back against the wall again. "What do you mean? Worried about what?" Sakura asked.

"You know, about being trapped with a bunch of guys." Ino cackled and leaned over to playfully punch the crouching kunoichi in the shoulder.

Sakura giggled insanely, "you rat!" she laughed, as she poked Ino sharply in the stomach.

The two bubbly girls wrestled around in the shade of the wall, letting out small shouts of "Oh, no you don't!" or "hah, that's a hit!" every so often, to their hearts content.

"I'm not interrupting anything **am** I?"

Sakura and Ino stopped wrestling when they heard the sound of an annoyed male behind them. "Shikamaru." Ino groaned in annoyance. Sakura looked up to see the young male ninja standing there, with one hand on his hip, and the other playing with his head band that stayed fastened to his arm at all times.

"Man, this heat's such a drag…" he grumbled, wiping a hand across his brow, "feels like I'm gonna melt." He heaved a large sigh before turning dull eyes to the two girls "what the hell are you two doing?" he raised an eyebrow, as if to signify that he didn't actually give a shit about what they were actually doing.

Sakura drug herself up and dusted her dress off, "We were just…training?" she coughed nervously. "Looked an awful lot like rolling on the side walk to me." Shikamaru yawned and attempted to crack his back.

What should have been a reprimand from somebody smarter and better at fighting than them, turned out to be a simple and bored statement from a guy like Shikamaru.

"huh, anyways what're you doing here anyways?" Sakura put her hands on her hips in a cheap imitation of sass, while glaring at Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Ino kept herself busy, pouring the contents of her water bottle on her head.

"hey watch it!" Sakura shrieked, pushing Ino away from her, "you splashed on me!"

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, before fiddling with his hair band "huh, so I can't walk around Konoha anymore, eh what a drag." He grumbled in annoyance.

"Not in this heat you can't!" Ino giggled, bumping into Sakura splashing cold water all over her. "Watch it Ino!" Sakura growled, shouldering Ino off of her.

Shikamaru took a deep intake of breath and stretched his body out before looking at Sakura in seriousness. "Sakura, if we keep dilly-dallying around, we'll be late. The others will leave without us." He groaned.

Sakura looked at him, puzzlement written in her eyes "Us? We? Huh!? Last time I checked, you were staying." She pointed accusingly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru examined his nails in boredom "oh did I forget to mention? Ehh, what a drag." He sighed and placed his hand back on his hip.

"Forget to mention what? What is it?!" Sakura shrieked in bewilderment. Yes the heat was getting to all of them.

"Lady Tsunade sent me," Shikamaru yawned, "I've been made your team leader. She's already filled me in on all of the details of the mission."

Sakura groaned, "Oh man! More guys!" she growled, before leaning back on Ino, causing all of the contents of Ino's water bottle to pour all over her.

Giggling, Ino poked the sopping wet kuniochi, "Oh Sakura you clumsy hag!"

Sakura's slowly turned to Ino, before exploding. "INO YOU PIG! YOU WERE PLANNING THAT ALL ALONG WEREN'T YOU! YOU SET THE TRAP CLEVERLY, AND I FELL FOR IT! GAH! NOT NEXT TIME I WONT! I'M WATCHING YOU!!" She shrieked, before laying back against the wall.

Shikamaru coughed in annoyance. "UM hello? The mission? REMEMBER?" he shouted. "Oh Shikamaru, we can rest here for a little while…or a long while. Doesn't matter." Sakura let out a contented sigh.

Shikamaru's eye twitched violently "Oh no you don't" he growled. His hands suddenly went into a blur of motion, as he produced several complicated hand signs.

"Wha?- **SHIKAMARU**, NO FAIR!" Sakura wailed as she tried to move her body, but to no avail. Her eyes traced over her shadow that was now sadistically connected to Shikamaru's.

A bored grin spread across Shikamaru's face, as he moved his hand. Sakura's hand immediately shot up, copying his motions "Shikamaru. I hate you." She growled, and rolled her eyes.

Ino stood outside of the shadow of the wall and giggled, "See ya Sakura! Have fun on your mission!" she chirped before skipping down the road.

Sakura let out a defeated sigh. "Okay Shikamaru, you win. Release the juutsu, I'm DONE resting!" She smiled brightly at the ninja.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled his hands apart, "alright, let's go." He sighed and turned around to leave "man, what a drag."

* * *

**Niah:** There's chapter two, I finished that faster than I thought! I wrote this while listening to the following songs in order.

1.Through the glass, by stone sour

2.Bad boy, by Cascada

3.untill the day I die, by ?

4. Dane cook jokes.

They were mostly Hinata/Kiba and Shikamaru/Ino videos. I also like other pairings, such as Shikamaru/Temari and Sakura/Sasuke. I also love Hinata/Naruto, but I'm starting to lean more towards Hinata/Kiba.

**Edward:** …………and people care?

**Niah:** yeah, sure? I just realized, why are you here?

**Edward: **-shrugs-

**Niah**: Kiba is so HOT! He and Gaara are almost on the same level. If Kiba existed I'd so date him.

**Kiba:** ….thanks?


	3. The Long Road Ahead

**Niah:** Chapter three! Yay? Okay. So I updated, aren't I slow? Well anyways, this chapter is really short because it's just about leaving. Gaara will appear somewhere around the end of the next chapter. No complaining. Lolz. I started this chapter FIVE times. FIVE! Grrr there was NO good way to start it. So this chapter SUCKS. I rather liked how chapter two turned out though. Oh and screw them being in their shippuden forms, only Gaara and Sakura are.

**Edward:** My life sucks.

**Niah:** Why's that?

**Edward:** It just does.

**Niah:** …..Okay? Oh, just to warn you. I'm really bad at descriptions. So if this chapter feels forced, I totally agree with you. And…you know what never mind.

* * *

**The Sand Can't Protect You Forever**

**Chapter Three**

"**The Long Road Ahead"**

* * *

"NO! It's mine!" Naruto Uzumaki screamed, lunging at Kiba, his arms making small swiping motions in the humid summer air. "No way! I got it first it's totally mine, man!" The brown haired boy yelled, dodging the energetic blonde's blunt attack.

Naruto crash landed with a small "**THUD", **causing small dust clouds to surround the two boys.

Brown dust flew through the air, making it hard to see. Or breathe for that matter.

"Sorry" Naruto coughed, using his hands to force the dust to settle back in its original place.

Kiba coughed loudly into his hand, "Naruto! You're making it worse!" he shouted, allowing dust to funnel into his mouth. "GAH!" He choked on his words, before diving into the cover of some nearby bushes.

The two roughhousing boys stood at the exit of Konoha village, the huge gate towering over them, casting small shadows on the ground, making it a welcome sight for any hot, sweaty ninja.

The sun struck its cruel hand across the town's streets, plaguing every man, woman, and child. Leaf village Ninja or not.

Naruto scanned the area carefully, "good he's gone" he muttered quietly to himself, before turning around to dive into the tiny shady spot, cast by the gate.

"Not so fast." Naruto heard the voice only seconds before he felt the small punch to his side. Letting out a small gasp, he felt himself thrown backward by the force of Kiba's blow.

Kiba laughed in triumph, "YES! It's mine!" He giggled insanely, and turned around to lay himself down in the small shady spot.

Yes, on this hot summer's day, the two boys were fighting over…shade. Yes shade. The heat was getting to be unbearable in Konoha village, as it had been for the past two days.

Meanwhile, out in the direct pouring sunlight, stood a disgruntled Sasuke, who looked like he truly did not want to be there.

Sasuke felt the heat bashing down on his poor abused body "Hn, bad day to wear black" he muttered in defeat, before wiping a hand sullenly across his brow.

He scanned his eyes across his surroundings.

Two fighting annoying boys? Check.

Blinding sunshine? Check

Outdoors tanning salon? Check.

Sakura?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and re-checked the surrounding area. Nope, no Sakura.

He sighed in boredom, and ground his foot into the dirt, "hn, to fucking hot…" he growled angrily, as if the world itself were willing the sunshine there just for the sake of his misery.

"HA!" Kiba turned around to see a yellow and orange streak, right before he felt himself fly backwards, with something pinning him to a tree. "NARUTO!" he growled, clawing Naruto's arms in a desperate attempt to get free.

Sasuke's eyes meandered over to the small shady spot cast by the gate of Konoha village, "Hey, some shade" he smirked and wandered over to the shadows, before plopping himself down.

Kiba threw himself down on the dusty ground in defeat "alright Naruto, I hate to say it, but you win! It's to hot to argue any further." He groaned and rolled over, coating himself in a fine layer of dirt and sand.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "nothing to argue about." He pouted and sat down alongside Kiba in the dirt.

Several minutes passed by in silence, nothing but the sounds of birds and the occasional shout from inside the village broke the peaceful shell created by the heat waves cast from the sun. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Hey shouldn't Sakura be here by now? What could she be doing?" he scratched his head in thought.

Kiba shrugged carelessly, "probably just wasting time" he yawned in exhaustion and rolled over, tugging at the sleeves of his suffocating grey coat.

Naruto shrugged and stood up "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'M ready to go!" he grinned heroically and felt his right bicep.

Kiba panted slightly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a dog, "I don't care anymore" he groaned, "I just want the sun to DIE"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked up quickly to see a familiar pink streak running towards them. "Sakura!" he laughed carelessly, "Hurry up, we're all waiting!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and rolled over onto his stomach, "hey isn't that Shikamaru?" he used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

* * *

Sakura dug her heels into the dusty barren ground, as she continued racing towards her comrades. She turned her head back in annoyance "C'mon Shikamaru, keep up!" she growled angrily.

Shikamaru yawned but kept otherwise kept his pace the same, "Yeah, yeah" he drawled, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What's **HE** doing here?" Naruto pointed accusingly at Shikamaru, "I thought this mission was supposed to be private!" he growled angrily, causing Shikamaru to smirk.

Wiping a hand across his mouth, Shikamaru's smug smirk was replaced by a dull bored expression "How many times do I have to explain it?-"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Once" she scoffed, cutting Shikamaru off.

The lazy boy sent her a glare "as I was saying, I've been made you're…heh, team leader I guess" he finished his sentence with a light grunt of annoyance.Naruto's eye twitched violently, "why is it YOU always get to be team leader? WHY?" she groaned sadly, clutching his head.

Sakura grinned energetically, "well what're we waiting for? LET'S GO!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Kiba gave her a look, "why are you so excited? After all, remember who's joining us later?" he sighed towards the end of his sentence.

The pink haired Kunoichi gave him a blank look, "huh? Who? Gaara?" she questioned innocently, her carefree attitude made Shikamaru and Kiba flinch. "YES, GAARA," Kiba growled at her, "you know the creepy dude who walks around KILLING people…with sand! It's Kind of hard to forget him." Kiba snarled and clenched his fist.

Naruto looked between his three teammates in question, "Gaara's not that bad" he smiled lightly, "he's changed!"

"You think that'll solve everything?" Kiba grunted, lifting himself up off the ground, "fat chance"

Sakura ignored the two boys as her head shot around frantically "HEY, where Sasuke?" she took in a panic filled breath, "he should be here!"

Shikamaru yawned once more and gestured to the shadow of the gate, where Sasuke lay on his back, seemingly asleep in the shadows.

The pink haired Kunoichi squealed happily, before bounding over to the shade, her feet kicking up a fine dust cloud into the humid summer air.

Kiba sighed and dusted the dirt off his shoulders, "fan girl" he scoffed in annoyance, before readjusting his backpack into a slightly more comfortable position.

Shikamaru coughed lightly into his hand, "alright, we should get going" he groaned, "to hot to be standing around." The lazy brown haired boy fiddled aimlessly with his topknot of hair before sighing in boredom and pointing at the two ninja crouching in the shade.

"C'mon time to go!" he called in his usual lazy, grating voice.

Sakura's head shot up happily "Okay!" she chirped. "Let's go Sasuke" she smiled softly at the blue haired ninja pouting softly beside her, her eyes brightening in loving adoration.

Sasuke shrugged and drug himself up from the ground "might as well, sitting around isn't doing us any good." He growled, shuffling angrily out the village gates.

Sighing, Kiba gestured for Akamaru before sprinting after Sasuke, the others following his example.

And so the rag tag group of teens set off on their perilous mission, unaware of the dangers facing them in the days to come. Unsuspecting of the new enemy's they were to battle, ignorant to the people they would come across, and most importantly forgetting the red haired ninja that was inevitably waiting for them in the darkness of the night.

Unprepared, for the long road ahead.

* * *

**Niah:** took me long enough, eh?

**Edward:** You really need to stop dragging people from other shows in here.

**Niah:** What're you talking about?

-Inuyasha wanders past-

**Inuyasha:** Anyone know where the bathroom is?

**Edward: **…

**Niah:** Oh.

**Niah:** Anyways, I might not update for awhile…because…well I just won't! Oh…just so you know, this chapter started feeling a little repetitive after awhile. I lost interest with this story…watching new shows ya know? I STILL LOVE NARUTO. But this fic started to get on my nerves…hard to connect the scenes.

This took forever, I'm so LAZY.

**Inuyasha:** I swear to kami, guys, WHERE THE HELL IS THE BATHROOM!?

**Niah: **O.O

**Edward:** I can sense Niah's thoughts. She wants to tell you that she's sorry that this chapter was so fast and un-detailed, she also thinking she wants to apologize for the extreme crappiness of this chapter, now she's thinking she better find the bathroom before a certain half demon mauls her…O.o


End file.
